


South Korea's story (Prologue)

by Erza_Boysenberry



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erza_Boysenberry/pseuds/Erza_Boysenberry
Summary: Welcome to South Korea’s story, I’m going to cover The Japanese occupation of Korea, the Korean War, the Vietnam war, and South Korea making a name for herself. There are also gonna be intermissions were things that don’t fit into war category go but are just as important. I’m also going to keep things as historically accurate as possible. But this is a work of historical fiction since anything that isn't an exact quote is up to debate and I can't make a story using just quotes.Now for a history lesson, South Korea and Japan have something of bitter relationship stemming from Japan's consent need to deny war crimes. Which will never sit well when the victims or family of the victim are still alive. With the Korean government extremely bitter and most families telling their kids about this, Japan will never live it down.Big thanks to TheMGMMouse go sub to them https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse





	South Korea's story (Prologue)

Prologue (Fizzling anger)

South Korea came charging into her apartment steaming mad. If her door weren’t automatic, she would’ve slammed it. While she usually could control her anger when in meetings with Japan, some disagreement or denial to those painful 35 years sent her into a flaming rage. Because unlike Japan, who always kept calm and bottled everything inside. South Korea was a bit of a hothead, letting everyone know her anger. 

As South Korea went to her fridge to grab a Cider. She gripped the can angrily causing it to explode in her face. This, for the most part, put out her flames. As she fell to her knees sulking. Her dog Gi came running wanting to know about the ruckus. Giving her a serious stare, as to say “Who did this to you?” 

South Korea gave a weak laugh before petting the dog, “Hello Gi, you know the drill.” She said as she raised up two fingers giving Gi a command. Gi nodded, as South Korea went to take a shower. Gi put the crumbled soda can in the trash. Before borrowing a wet towel from the hamper to clean himself of the sweet sticky soda. Then went back to his usual post of guarding the living room. Once a watchdog always a watchdog. 

As South Korea got into her favorite pajamas and cleaned the sticky soda puddle in the kitchen. She sat on the floor watching her dog guard the living room window with such determination. You would’ve thought the heavens themselves commanded him. But her mind wasn’t on her dog’s diligence, it was instead on the meeting. While she could recite everything in those painful 35 years by heart. She felt the desire to know more, “Wait! My dairies!” She thought excitedly rushing from the floor to get them. 

Said diaries sat in the back of her closet in a box labeled “Diaries from 1910-1945”. “Ah, I remember, me and … determined to preserve our culture, … told me to write an entry in hangul every day as to not forget it. … pushed me to destroy them as soon as possible to not get caught but...” As she reminisced on old memories, she found herself unable to say their name. Even if she was only talking to herself, but either way she started to read.


End file.
